wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Breaking the Fourth Wall
I'm here with a sillyfic!!! (And the world rejoiced---or maybe just noticed it was there and wanted to take a look. The world did something, or else you wouldn't be reading this.) It's about crossovers, breaking the fourth wall, and the delicate balance of silly and plot that probably will topple halfway through the story. Starring... from Wings of Fire... *Concorde, my SkyWing oc who gets no character devolopment *Interstellar, aka Stell, a mysterious dragon who has space powers and actually is not a dragon but still my oc so whatever *Flawless, whose name says it all from other places in the fanon world (can you guess who they all are?) and also my imagination... *Rainbow, a rainbow-colored noodle-like Chinese-ish dragon *Dogmeat, Rainbow's fearless canine companion *Eve, who like Rainbow is a rainbow-colored massive underground lego snake thingy *Tex-Mex, a T-Rex who doesn't add anything to the plot except being really cool and a dinosaur * guns and lasers and spaceships and explosions!!! *lots of side characters who do basically nothing And last but not least... *Hurricane (TDLA), in the form of my sona who pops in, breaking the fourth wall and moving the plot along And viewers like you, thank you. (btw this is a WIP so you may have to be patient, or be a patio depending on how often you misread words) Chapter 1: Look What You Did! Concorde casually strolled through the woods, being very bored. It was an average day, but it wasn't average for long. It stopped being normal when Concorde heard the sound; the sound of howling winds and screaming souls. But mostly the wind. Concorde had arrived in a clearing where the sound was the loudest. Right in front of the SkyWing was a hole. It wasn't a hole like the ones dogs dig in the dirt. It was a hole floating in the sky, ripped spacetime that led to somewhere else. Beep! Beep! Beep! "What are you doing? Why are you driving a garbage truck through the portal? Do you know the first rule of alternate dimensions?" said a high-pitched voice. It came from a scavenger, but Concorde understood what it was saying because plot. "The first rule of dimension travel; never, ever, drive a garbage truck through a alternate dimension portal!" Concorde interrupted. "You know I am standing right here, right?" She was ignored. "Actually, that's the fourth rule of alternate dimension travel." "Stell! I-I didn't kn-know you would be-be here!" The scavenger that the first scavenger was yelling at said. "It's not supposed to matter if I am here or not; you need to know the rules. The first rule is to tell the Inter-Dimension Database who you are and where you are going. Which you have not done. The second rule is to never travel into a fanfic. Don't you know how dangerous that is? Do you realize the huge crack in the fourth wall? The third rule is to never trust statues. Ever. And the fourth is to never drive a garbage truck into a portal. Oh, what a coincidence that there just happens to be a garbage truck right here!" Stell finished. Stell looked like a dragon made of night. It was jet black with huge wings that were covered with stars and galaxies. Stell also had a sort of aura of power, like it had more authority than everyone else. "Um, Stell, what exactly happens when a garbage truck goes through a portal?" Concorde asked. "You don't know the rules of alternate dimension travel?" The scavenger sounded shocked. "I'm just a dragon minding her own business frolicking peacefully through the woods!" Concorde snapped poetically, like snarling wind chimes. "It creates more holes in spacetime. More mortals coming from different dimensions. And littering, but mostly the first thing. It's a pain to clean up." The sound grew louder, like the wind was shrieking and wailing for help. It was slightly unsettling. The trees rustled and leaves swirled around in the air, like autumn in the middle of summer. "Look what you did!" Concorde whipped her head to see who said that. It was a pink unicorn with a mane that looked like cotton candy whipping in the wind. "You should be ashamed! Stell was right about the mess; it's a disaster! Everyone's fighting!" The unicorn was correct. Chaos was erupting everywhere. Spaceships flew through the air, shooting lasers at each other. Lego bricks joined together to make weapons to fight each other with. A school bus cried out in pain. Something very large roared and fell to the ground with a thump. "Concorde, you are going to help us stop this." Stell told her. "Why? How?" Concorde asked. Stell seemed to know all of the answers. "I don't know all of the answers, Concorde." The crack of the forth wall widened, nearly visible now. Hurricane the Author: "Hi, I'm writing this literally as we speak. This is my friend, Spellcheck. Anyway, you are going to save the universe because plot. As for how...you will find out sooner or later." Chapter 2: Frebreze and Pasta Beep! Beep! Beep! The garbage truck hissed and rolled backwards. The door flew open. Dramatic rock music blasted through the forest, and a squirrel jumped up to the top of the truck. "Surrender and I might let you live!" The squirrel's voice was so fast, a sonic boom ripped through the air and everyone clutched their ears. "Is that supposed to be menacing?" The unicorn didn't sound impressed. The squirrel pulled out a machine gun it had hidden in its fur. The gun made a lawn mower sound. "I stand corrected." Concorde, Stell, the two scavengers, the unicorn, a T-Rex, 3 French hens, 2 turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree stepped back. But one didn't surrender. "Woof!" A dog crashed through the trees, chasing the squirrel off of the truck. The machine gun sputtered and roared to life. Pew! Pew! PewPewPewPewPewPewPewPewPewPewPewPewPewPewPewPew! The dog yipped in pain and ran off, back into the forest. The machine gun didn't stop. It flew out of the rodent's tiny paws and fired at anything that moved. Concorde lifted into the air, and the gummi bear bullets followed her. "Three moons!" The three moons were falling down from the sky and were ripped apart by tidal forces. Chunks of rock fell from the sky, forcing Concorde to the ground. A spaceship exploded overhead. "Can someone come out of nowhere to save us now?" Then there was the sound again. Not the lawn mower sounds, or the debris hitting the ground, or the roaring and screaming in the distance, or the rumbling sound from the garbage truck. It was the sound of howling winds and screaming souls. A hole opened in the sky. In a blur of scales, the gun was crushed and thrown through the air. A dragon landed on the garbage truck and it groaned under its weight. "It appears that one of you must be an im-pasta." Stell noted. The dragon looked exactly like Concorde, from scale color to build. "What's that smell?" It smelled like fresh laundry and rose petals. A clam floated in and opened, revealing a bottle of frebreze on a throne. "I am Oceana the Frebreze Queen!" Chapter 4: Because Who Needs A Third Chapter? ~coming soon to wiki pages near you~ Category:Fanfictions Category:Genre (Comedy) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)